


Fiesta de Navidad

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drinny All The Way's Drinny-Con 2020, F/M, Facebook: Drinny All The Way, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Draco alejó inquieto, con una extraña sensación que le agitaba el pecho, no sabía la razón, pero ahí estaba, latente en su tórax, negándose a abandonarlo por completo, necesitaba distraerse, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, una caminata que aclarara su mente de una mejor manera.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	Fiesta de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Este one Shot está participando en el Drinny-Con 2020, organizado este año por la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

Observó con poca gana a la castaña frente a ella, no tenía ánimo para nada, y estaba segura de que su aspecto era asqueroso, había peleado con Dean, por lo tanto, había estado llorando como si fuese una niña pequeña, pero ya tenía quince años, no era para nada una chiquilla, sin embargo así se sentía cada que peleaba con su novio, cada que "su crush", no le hacía caso, el mundo estaba empecinado en seguir viéndola como aquella niña indefensa que fue una vez, aquella que estuvo a merced del diario de Riddle.

Había sido aquello exactamente, lo que le había hecho armarse de valor, dejar los temores atrás, y mostrar al mundo la razón por la cual estaba en Gryffindor, hasta el momento no había mostrado ni coraje, ni valentía y mucho menos determinación, hasta que la misma chica frente a ella le había dicho que ya era suficiente, que era hora de seguir adelante, Harry no era el único chico en el colegio, ni en el mundo.

Había aceptado la propuesta de Dean de salir, porque había que admitirlo, se había puesto preciosa, muchos de los chicos querían salir con ella, pero había decidido darle esa oportunidad al amigo de su hermano, pensando que se comportaría bien, pero poco parecía importarle que fuese Ginny Weasley, seguía reclamando cosas que no eran ciertas, y tratándola tan mal ¿por qué? Ella simplemente lo desconocía.

—Vamos, no puedes dejarme sola en estos momentos –habló Hermione.

—No estarás sola, invitaste a Cormac, así que tienes una cita, y no quiero ir, no quiero llevar a Dean, y si voy sola, es darle cuerda.

—Vamos, Ginny…

—La respuesta es no, Hermione –comentó enfadada.

—Creo que lo mejor es que termines esa relación, no está avanzando por un buen camino –se cruzó de brazos y utilizó ese tono sabelotodo.

—Lo dices porque no quieres estar sola con McLaggen, entonces ¿por qué lo invitaste?

—Creí que eso pondría celoso a Ron –suspiró.

—Vamos, Hermione, si a Ron no le hablas claro, así pasen cuarenta años, él no podrá averiguar solo tu interés por él, y lo sabes.

—Quiero saber sus sentimientos por mí, yo ya estoy segura de los míos por él, es sencillo.

—Como quieras.

—Pero ven un rato, al menos para distraerte, Neville estará ahí, él al menos logra quitarte ese humor lúgubre ¿no es así?

—Es mi amigo.

—Ya lo sé, por eso, nada mejor que un amigo, para apoyarte en estos momentos.

—Bien, pero solo un rato.

—M—

Draco observó detenidamente el armario evanescente, estaba completamente frustrado, no había avanzado mucho, y no es que no pudiera, sino que subconscientemente, no deseaba completar la tarea que el señor tenebroso le había dado, tenía que hacerla, o lo mataría, pero podía alargar aquello por más tiempo, no es como si se esperara mucho de él.

Se alejó inquieto, con una extraña sensación que le agitaba el pecho, no sabía la razón, pero ahí estaba, latente en su tórax, negándose a abandonarlo por completo, necesitaba distraerse, sí, eso era lo que necesitaba, una caminata que aclarara su mente de una mejor manera.

—X—

Ginny llegó a la fiesta de Slughorn, tenía los ojos rojos, lo sabía, lo bueno es que había usado un hechizo glamour, pero la sensación de ardor seguía ahí, era muy fácil engañar al resto, pero no podía con ella, engañarse a sí mismo era lo complicado.

Se quedó alejada de los demás, junto a la mesa de la comida, le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo Neville, que estaba repartiendo bebidas, y su vista se alejó, para toparse a Luna y a Harry, no hizo mucho caso a eso, se distrajo un momento en sus pensamientos y las ganas de marcharse, cuando Filch pasó frente a ella, sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de Malfoy, que era jalado por el conserje.

—Lo siento, profesor –hablo Filch –pero me lo encontré merodeando por los alrededores, dijo que había sido invitado.

—Está bien, está bien, yo me invite solo –argumentó con cara de pocos amigos, enfrentando a Filch.

—En realidad, yo lo invité –habló Ginny, de la nada, sorprendiéndose a sí misma una vez que sus palabras terminaron de salir de su boca.

Todos se giraron hasta ella, y en ese momento pensó que había sido una decisión mala haber elegido un vestido verde para aquella fiesta, los rumores comenzarían a correr, todo dependía de lo que Malfoy respondiera.

Slughorn observó a Ginny, y nada convencido asintió para el conserje que soltó la solapa del traje de Malfoy, que se lo acomodo, irritado, Ginny dio unos pasos temerosa hasta el rubio y lo sujetó de la mano, viendo la cara incrédula de Harry, y más allá, la de Hermione.

—Vamos por un poco de ponche, _Draco_ –murmuró la pelirroja, acercándolo a ella.

El no opuso resistencia, también con la vista en Harry, y en el profesor Snape, que ella no había visto, les dio la espalda y la siguió.

—Bueno, sigamos con la celebración –comentó el profesor de pociones.

El murmullo y la música siguió, rodeándolos, ella estaba tensa, él tan impasible como siempre, bajo la vista hasta ella, y cuando abrió la boca, alguien se quedó de pie junto a él.

—Señor Malfoy ¿podemos hablar un momento?

—Lo lamento, _profesor_ , pero no dejaré a mi cita, acabo de llegar.

—Será sólo un momento…

—No querrá alterar la fiesta ¿o sí?

Ginny vio el gesto que el rubio le dedicó a Snape, el hombre hizo una mueca de desagrado, la observó a ella y se dio media vuelta, la pelirroja suspiró, liberando todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –La acusó Draco.

—Estabas en problemas –se encogió de hombros –hice lo que cualquiera habría hecho.

—Fuiste la única que intervino –le recordó.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer –se encogió de hombros, tomó un par de bebidas del mesero que pasó a su lado y le ofreció una al rubio, que solo observó sin moverse –vamos, tómala, ya todos están en lo suyo, aunque no dudo de que los rumores correrán por todo el colegio mañana por la mañana.

Él tomó la copa de mala gana, observó a su alrededor, encontrándose la mirada fija y enfadada de Potter, quiso reírse, pero no lo hizo, había escuchado a Daphne y a Pansy decir que _San Potter_ , estaba interesado en la traidora a la sangre de Weasley, pero aquello lo confirmaba completamente, posiblemente podía usar aquello para molestarlo.

Tomó algo de los bocadillos, y lo acercó a los labios de la pelirroja, que lo observó consternada, y un poco tensa.

—Pruébalo –ordenó –luces como si no hubieses comido nada por días.

Aquello sorprendió a la pelirroja, había usado un hechizo glamur para que los desperfectos no se le notarán ¿entonces por qué Malfoy lo notó?

Abrió la boca y mordió el bocadillo, sorprendiéndose cuando él lo mordió también, para después beber de su copa, aquella actitud iba en contra de todo lo que Malfoy predicaba, era arrogante, frío, frívolo, supremacista, y estaba muy segura de que odiaba a su familia, sin embargo estaba dando una escena de aquellas delante de un montón de desconocidos para ambos.

—X—

La noche avanzó rápidamente, contrario de lo que ella había creído, había soportado más de cuatro horas en aquel lugar, no había hablado mucho con Malfoy, un rato después de que llegó, Blaise Zabini se acercó a ellos y le pidió unos minutos, le había tomado medía hora regresar, pero cuando lo hizo, la sujetó de la muñeca, y la llevó a la pista de baile.

Sin duda iba a pelear con Dean al día siguiente, después de que le comentaran aquello, estaba temblando, pero notó que su discusión con su novio no era la razón, el brazo de Malfoy le rodeo firmemente, acercándola a él.

— ¿Por qué estás temblando?

—No lo sé –admitió.

—Toma esto como una actuación, que es lo único que es, Weasley.

—No creías que lo estaba tomando en serio ¿cierto? –se rió divertida, y levanto la vista hasta él, pero su mirada quedo en la barbilla del chico.

—No, pero estás temblando demasiado, Weasley ¿estás nerviosa?

—Solo sobre lo que dirá mi novio mañana que se entere.

—Que fuiste afortunada de pasar un rato con alguien como yo, siendo una traidora a la sangre –argumentó con un gesto prepotente.

—Dime ¿qué dirán de ti? –se burló.

—Que a veces, me gusta hacer caridad, tan sencillo como eso.

—Claro.

La mirada gris de Draco volvió a toparse con la de Potter, que estaba siendo sujetado por la sangre sucia, sonrió victorioso, él estaba con la chica Weasley, mientras Potter tenía que soportar a la lunática esa como su pareja.

La mano de Draco se deslizó de la espalda de la pelirroja hasta su espalda baja, sin ir más abajo, porque estaba muy seguro de que lo atacaría con otro mocomurciélago, y no quería aquello, colocó la otra mano de la pelirroja en su pecho, para tener la libertad de colocar un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja, levantó la comisura de su boca, mientras su vista chocaba con la de San Potter.

El moreno se liberó del agarre de la sangre sucia, así que avanzó hasta ellos, la giró, haciendo que Ginny levantara la vista hasta él de nuevo, y cuando el imbécil de Potter llegó hasta ellos, los labios de Draco se pegaron a los de la chica Weasley, sorprendiéndola.

Ginny se alejó de Malfoy cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, giró el rostro, para toparse con Harry, que sin dudarlo le soltó un puñetazo al rubio, la sujetó del brazo para alejarla de él, pero la pelirroja opuso resistencia.

—Harry, por Merlín ¿qué haces? –chilló Hermione avanzando hasta ellos.

—Tú no te metas, sangre sucia –soltó Draco, enfadado.

Vio la sorpresa aún marcada en el rostro de la pelirroja, así que se alejó de ellos y avanzó hasta la puerta, saliendo, la mirada de Hermione y Harry se posó de nuevo en ella.

—No tenías por qué golpearlo –le reprendió enfadada.

Avanzó hasta la puerta donde había desaparecido Draco, y salió también, para su fortuna, él no había avanzado mucho, lo vio llevarse la mano a la cabeza, y pasar sus dedos entre sus cabellos platinos, observó al techo y suspiró.

—Necesitarás hielo, o se pondrá bastante feo el golpe.

—Pensé que te quedarías con tus amigos –soltó irritado.

—Ven, siéntate, iré por hielo, no te muevas.

Draco no entendió la razón por la cual aguardó en ese sitio. Esperando por ella, sabía que no regresaría, o al menos lo creía, ocultó la sonrisa cuando la vio aparecer de nuevo, colocó el trapo con hielo en el golpe que le había dado Potter.

—No se pondrá tan mal, aunque sí te pegó fuerte –comentó.

—No fue la gran cosa, como para un golpe.

— ¿El qué? –cuestionó ella sin comprender.

—El beso, no fue la gran cosa, como para que el golpe valiera la pena.

—Ah, disculpa, me tomaste por sorpresa, beso bien ¿sabes eso?

—He escuchado los rumores –admitió Draco.

Ella negó con una sonrisa, Draco la observó, sin duda era preciosa, le parecía que había sido ayer, cuando en el expreso de Hogwarts, le había dicho a Blaise que Ginny Weasley le parecía atractiva, y ahora, estaba ahí, sentado junto a ella.

—Me alegra que sepas que has tenido la oportunidad de besar a alguien que lo hace tan bien, y no aprovechaste bien la oportunidad.

—Aún la tengo.

Sujetó su mano y alejó el hielo de su cara, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, y esta vez, fue ella la que tomó la iniciativa, inclinó su rostro a un lado, y lo besó suavemente, la mano del chico la sujetó del cuello, apresurado, sintió los suaves dedos de ella acariciar su cuello, mientras seguía la intensidad del acto.

El brillo intenso de sus miradas, sumando la agitada respiración de la chica, le hizo soltar una risa suave, aquello había sido diferente, lo besó suavemente por un segundo.

El pecho de Draco se agitó de nuevo, aquella sensación que lo hizo salir de la sala de los menesteres volvía fuertemente a él cuando observaba a la pelirroja, la sujetó de las mejillas, y la besó de nuevo.

Se puso de pie cuando el contacto de sus labios terminó, le dio la espalda y volvió a la sala de los menesteres, a continuar con sus obligaciones, aún con aquella sensación en su pecho, sabiendo que sería imposible deshacerse de aquellos sentimientos que se habían afianzado por completo a su ser.


End file.
